


Day 3 - AU (1/5)

by Sang_argente



Series: sambenny love week 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Sam Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: He doesn't know what he expected, mating with an alpha that accosted him in an alley. He thought- well, it doesn't matter what he thought.He submits what he can of the mating paperwork and spends the next two and a half months in a daze. His mating bite is low enough to cover with his preferred flannels and the only other outward sign is the lack of smell that some of his alpha friends have commented on. He blames new suppressants, not wanting to share his failure of a mating.





	

Sam doesn't like to dwell on what ifs. He's seen his dad and Dean almost drown in them and he knows that he would be the same, killing himself wondering. Instead, he makes a choice and sticks to it, taking the punch of consequences straight to the jaw and still going on. It's a good strategy that has worked well for most of his life.

And it's failing.

He's been at Stanford for almost a whole semester and it's fucking awful. He distracted himself with classes and study groups and a job down at a diner right off campus but now it's Christmas and he's alone in a tiny hole of a dorm. He wants to go home but the stale smell of sex in the air reminds him why he left in the first place and why he has to stay gone. 

Sam is an omega.

While the laws may have progressed, opinion has not. Betas, of course, don't care one way or the other. Omegas dread everything from the moment they present. Alphas, not always but usually, tend to look down on omegas as nothing more than a fun night or a container for their spawn. John and Dean weren't nearly as bad, but Sam knew they thought omegas couldn't or shouldn't hunt, that they should stay home with the children. They also believed omegas should be mated as soon as possible, so when Sam presented he ran. He'd already been planning on college, but only as a possibility. Things changed.

So he left for Stanford after making sure his family was too pissed off to chase after him. He went to all his appointments at the on campus omega clinic, he took the mandatory suppressants, and he filled out the proper paperwork for missing class when he went into heat. It was awful, but it would have been worse with his family.

“I gotta get out of here,” Sam sighs to himself. It's been barely 2 hours since his winter heat ended and he's already itchy from loneliness. Plus his fridge is empty and so is his stomach. He'll go down to the diner, maybe even pick up an extra shift just so he doesn't have to come back for a while.

It's halfway to the diner, down an alley shortcut that Sam takes all the time, that something tells him this was one of those choices that's about to hit him with a fistful of consequences. Being slammed against the brick wall is just confirmation.

Sam struggles, trying to fight back, but his body is held tight between the wall and another body. A stronger body.

_Alpha_ , Sam thinks, terrified, and struggles harder. He shouldn't have come out. It's only been a couple hours since his heat ended, any intimate contact with an alpha is going to kick it right back into high gear. And if he's in heat, he's mateable. _Shit._

“Sssh, _cher_ ,” the alpha says, running his hand gently down Sam's side. “Relax. It's alright.”

Sam relaxes against his will, whining. He's worn out and scared. He wishes he'd just stayed in bed, that way he wouldn't be trapped by this alpha. This alpha that smells way too good. _Oh no_.

“Alpha,” Sam whines. He can feel the heat rising in him, can feel slick making its way down his thighs. “Please.”

“Poor little omega,” the alpha rumbles as he slides his hand under Sam's shirt. “Nobody took care of you and now you're all mine.”

The alpha unbuttons his jeans and Sam is shocked back into himself.

“No!” He yelps. “Not here, please. My room…”

Strong arms wrap around his chest and pull him back from the wall. The alpha is so close and so warm and Sam wants.

“Lead the way, _cher_.”

They stumble back to the dorms, pulling at each other's clothes and kissing hungrily. It takes longer that way, obviously, but Sam can't bring himself to let the alpha, his alpha go.

It's not until they're breaking down his door that Sam realizes what's happening. He's never really believed in true mates but no other alpha would have realized he wasn't quite out of heat. No other alpha would have been able to bring it back so fast. And Sam, despite being at school at not hunting, has kept up his training. He's strong, he would have been able to fight off any other half-ass alpha.

This is something much different.

“Alpha,” Sam cries, reaching for the other man desperately. “Please, need you, alpha, please.”

“Okay, _cher_ , alright,” the alpha soothes, laying Sam out on the bed. He groans at the smell of the sheets Sam's been in for the past week. “Christ, you smell so good.”

And the world explodes.

Sam can't keep up with what's happening, his heat and the alpha’s smell keeping him intoxicated. He sees it in flashes, really. The alpha’s stripping him out of his clothes, running hands down his skin, kissing across his neck and chest. He's flipped over and the same treatment is given to his shoulders and back. Warm hands caress his ass, spreading him open for the alpha’s gaze. He almost cries when he feels soft breath on his hole and screams in pleasure when an even softer tongue laps up the slick leaking copiously from him. Fingers sliding in him and stretching him open knocks the breath out of him. He's sobbing when the alpha finally slips inside him, thick and hot and perfect.

He doesn't know how long it actually lasts, simultaneously feeling like a second and eternity. He only comes back to himself after he's spent and the alpha is locked tight inside him, a thick knot pulsing inside him.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Sam sighs, cuddling back into the alpha’s warm body.

“Benny.”

“What?”

“My name is Benny,” the alpha, Benny, explains. His voice is soft and amused. Sam gets it because there's blood running down his neck and it's funny that they mated before they even knew each other's names.

“Sam,” he says. He traces the bite mark carefully, relishing in the pain. There's something odd about it, a different shape than he was expecting, but he also thought Benny's teeth had looked strange earlier and brushed it off as trouble thinking in heat. “Still, it was good, right?”

“It was,” Benny agrees, tightening his arms around Sam. “Get some sleep, _cher_.”

“Mmm, okay,” Sam sighs. He closes his eyes and smiles. He's properly mated and wrapped in his alpha and he can't wait to wake up in the morning with his mate. The paperwork for the school will be a bitch, but it'll be worth it.

Or, Sam thinks to himself blankly when he wakes up to an empty room, It would have been, if his alpha had stuck around.

He doesn't know what he expected, mating with an alpha that accosted him in an alley. He thought- well, it doesn't matter what he thought. 

He submits what he can of the mating paperwork and spends the next two and a half months in a daze. His mating bite is low enough to cover with his preferred flannels and the only other outward sign is the lack of smell that some of his alpha friends have commented on. He blames new suppressants, not wanting to share his failure of a mating.

In March, during spring break, Sam expects to go into his spring heat. Instead, he's laying in his dorm ready for a week of Hell when he feels the bond between him and his missing mate snap. It's agony and Sam spends the break in tears. He didn't even really know his mate, but now he's dead and Sam's a widow at 18. He'll never be able to mate again, if he ever even recovers from this.

Three years later, when Dean comes to get him, he doesn't correct him when he assumes Sam is a beta in a happy relationship with another beta. Jess is a friend, a very good friend, and Sam is a mess when she dies, but even widowed he wouldn't shame his mate like that. Not that he tells Dean any different. He never will.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [saintedsam](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com) for sambenny love week on tumblr. see more of my love week contributions [here.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
